


The Empress of Palpatine

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Rey Palpatine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: ❤️黑化Rey前提：Ben感到了厄西戈，可还是晚了一步。
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Empress of Palpatine

天空中震耳欲聋的爆炸声，好似还传来抵抗组织成员绝望的呐喊。Finn，Poe，她的朋友们…

“She will take my life. The Sith will raise, and the Jedi will die!”

在Palpatine嘶哑的吼叫声中，蓝色的光剑被少女挥下。

一股黑色的浓烟从被腰斩的身躯中叫嚣着冲出，那是来自所有西斯的力量。下一秒，这片浑浊漆黑的烟雾袭向面前的少女，将她密密笼罩在其中。

…

Ben挣扎着杀死了最后一名伦武士的成员。没有光剑，他只能靠仅剩的一把手枪并利用原力勉强地将敌人击退。

“Rey！”

他奔向近在眼前的西斯王座，下一秒却因眼前的一幕脚下一个踉跄，差点摔倒在地上。

Palpatine断成两截的尸体散落在一旁，而西斯王座前，一团黑色的浓烟正在消散。突然，一道闪电从烟雾中直插云霄，伴随着一声雷电，他看到了一个熟悉而又陌生身影。

“No.” 

这不是真的，这是他的幻象。

那个身影又往前了一步。

“No.”

他绝望地差点跪在地上。

一个身着黑色西斯服的女孩站在碎石中，纯黑的皮制长裙紧紧地贴着她纤细而结实的身躯，一股风把她身后的长袍吹起，好似暗夜中张开翅膀的蝙蝠。

女孩伸出一只手，摘下兜帽。她头顶的三个发髻已变为披肩长发，一缕如蛇般卷曲的发丝拂过她的双眼。曾经那充满阳光和温暖的双眸如今只剩无尽的黑暗和殷红。

“Rey.” Ben颤抖地开口。

女孩没回答，右手从长袍下抬起，“嗡——”的一声，是光剑开启的声音。

血色般的亮光照映在女孩脸上，她抡起光剑，Ben才看清楚，那是一把双头的红色光剑，和他在幻象中看到的一模一样。

他的Rey，已经成为了The Empress of Palpatine。

远处，Luke和Leia的两把光剑静静地躺在地上。

“Rey.” 他是来拯救她的，可是他来晚了。曾经他多么希望她能和自己一起堕入黑暗面，可如今她变成了西斯，而自己却回归了光明。

“Ben…”终于，他听到了女孩的呼唤。他抬起头，发现她已经坐在了西斯王座上。女孩左手一挥，空中的西斯舰队瞬间停止了进攻。

“I have to...” 女孩再次开口，对着自己喃喃道: “Or my friends will die.” 

“I’m sorry that I’m late. It’s all my fault, Rey, I could have stopped it. ”

他痛苦地看着女孩，都怪自己，如果自己能再早一点赶到。

“I can’t go back, Ben. I can’t....I let them down, Leia...” 

Rey突然抬起头，望向Ben: “I can’t ask you to take my hand.”

Ben快撑不住了，他终于跪倒在女孩面前。不，他不能再堕入黑暗面，他要拯救她，拯救他心爱的女孩。

“I will take the fleet with me, and I will leave.” 她看着他说道。

“You will hunt me down, you will try to kill me, and You will bring balance to the force.” 

Rey站起身，黑色的裙摆如同漆黑的波浪卷起身边的尘土。她走向跪在地上久久不能起身的Ben，微微弯下腰，伸出右手捧起他的脸，轻声说: “Ben.”

听到自己的名字，在她膝下臣服的男人抬起头，女孩冰冷的唇压上了他的。Ben双手紧紧地握住，紧到要把自己的掌心捏出血。

他多么想回应她，他的女孩，他的爱人。

Rey重新站起身，深深望进他的眼睛。

“Next time, it won’t so easy.”


End file.
